


What Comes Easy

by LizChris



Category: Original Work
Genre: Falling In Love, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Relationships, Love Poems, Mental Anguish, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizChris/pseuds/LizChris
Summary: Nothing worth having ever comes easy. I never asked for simple, darling. All I ever wanted was you. I would carry the weight of the most troubled souls to see you smile so sweetly. Bare the memories of the most disturbed to watch the light return to your eyes. Endure the pain of a thousand soldiers to know you sleep soundly at night. For you, my love, it is worth the effort. You see, easy isn't in my vocabulary. Not for you.





	What Comes Easy

Nothing worth having ever comes easy. I never asked for simple, darling. All I ever wanted was you. I would carry the weight of the most troubled souls to see you smile so sweetly. Bare the memories of the most disturbed to watch the light return to your eyes. Endure the pain of a thousand soldiers to know you sleep soundly at night. For you, my love, it is worth the effort. You see, easy isn't in my vocabulary. Not for you.

I would brave through the most terrifying abyss to hear your jovial laughter. Fight anyone that stands in your way, to know that you will never have to face the demons of the world. That your soul will always shine brighter then any sun could burn. My beacon back home to you. 

Though, sometimes the light will flicker and fade. Nothing to guide my path through the darkness. In these times of uncertainty and doubt, your voice will call my name. Even if the way is distorted, the destination is always clear. 

On my trek, I will meet many evils, some that are easier to refuse then others. They will offer deals of fortune and power in place of my humanity. In my hurry home I will always refuse, wanting nothing more then to bask in your presence once more. I never waver in my answer. For you. 

That is, until I say yes. When your voice recedes and no light remains. Only the sounds of trechory break through, leaving me left with nothing righteous. In a moment of weakness, I will let myself become corrupted. I will light the torch with a broken flame. Whatever it takes to come home to you. All in your name, my love. 

When I return, I will be a shell of who I once was. My soul bathed in malicious intent. An ugly spawn of deceit and dishonor. Along the way, I will realise that in my quest to keep you safe, I have become what you fear the most. A monster. Though, I cannot come to feel sorrow for the loss, when I feel nothing but the need to be with you once more.

In my selfish desire, I will mask the evil I possess, to be with you again. Throughout the years I will hold your soul captive, keeping it close to my battered heart. I will watch your once, ever bright soul, become dull from exhaustion. Too tired to shine exceptionally, yet too kind to let go. Ever dedicated to my cause, even when faced with irrefutable evidence of my own self inflicted demise. Still, my love stays.

This love, I will think, comes easy.


End file.
